Of Ramen and the Pain of Loss
by Junsui Whispers
Summary: What happens when a trip to the dentist goes bad? Laughing Gas, ramen raiding and more shenanagins then you can shake a stick at! Rating because of language.(And Ignore title--What can I say, I'm bipolar sometimes.) IYKag
1. I Hate The Dentist!

Howdy everybody! Thanx for tuning in and taking a look at my story. I really need tips since this is my first fanfic so please review. But most importantly...Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Even though he is my beloved (except for on Tuesdays in which Numair is) I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter one: I Hate the Dentist!

"Why are you going?" Inuyasha yelled

"Because I have a dentist appointment!" Kagome yelled back, shoving her way past him and attempting to go done the bone-eater's well.

"What's the dentist and why can't I come?"

Kagome sighed and turned to face him, "The dentist keeps my teeth healthy and maybe some other time."

"That's not a reason."

"I'll be back soon, OK?"

"NO!"

"Inuyasha, just relax for a little while, sit and…opps!" she said sweetly, jumping down the well.

"Bitch!" and he thought he faintly heard her yell back, "It's Kagome!"

A few minutes later Kagome's little spell wore off. Inuyasha got up. "Fine! That's the way you wanna play? Well, then fuck you! I'm coming!" And with that he flung himself down the well, reemerging in the modern world. "Now where did she go?" He asked himself.

"Kagome! I'll wait for you in the car!" He heard Mrs. Higurashi yell. Though he hated cars, Inuyasha ran to it and jumped into the second back seat and laid down real flat, unseen by Kagome or her mother.

He heard Kagome and Sota get in the car, her mom start the car, and pull out the driveway. "Where are you going Sota?" Kagome asked.

"One of my friends invited me to the carnival downtown so mom's dropping me off at his house." Sota explained, jumping up and down.

"Sota would you please just sit" -- THUD -- "down?" Kagome said. "What was that thud?"

"Must have been a pothole. I didn't even see it. This road has really been falling into disrepair lately." Mrs. Higurashi said. Meanwhile, in the back seat, Inuyasha was inwardly moaning, having been slammed into the seat cushion.

"I swear, Sota. You seem unable just to sit" -THUD-- "and stay calm. Some people with ADD can't sit" --BAM-"or are people with ADHD unable to sit?" -crunch-"or maybe both can't sit" -BUMP-"Mom, what is up with this road?"

"I really don't know. I think I should call city council and complain!"

And Inuyasha? All he could think was, "…ow"

"Ok Sota! We're here! See you later!" Mrs. Higurashi called. She pulled out of the driveway and continued to the dentist. "So Kagome? How's life? How are all you're friends in the feudal era?"

Kagome looked down, thinking of her and Inuyasha's parting, the perked up. "Well, Sango is good and Miroku still has been unable to find anyone to bear his child." Kagome's mom laughed. "And Shippo is as cute and annoyingly curious as ever."

"What about Inuyasha?" Hearing his name, Inuyasha perked up.

"He's well, stubborn and mean to me and over protective and argumentative" Inuyasha didn't like the way this was going. "but, but…"

"But?" 

"But he's also really sweet and kind and caring and his being protective can be nice and well, his physical appearance isn't anything to scoff at." Kagome blushed.

"It sounds to me like you really love him." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, watching Kagome turn beat red.

"I can't believe I'm blushing!" Kagome thought "What? Did you think your own mother wouldn't notice?"

Suddenly, Inuyasha DID like the way this was going.

"I just wish he felt the same way I did." Kagome muttered, but Inuyasha still heard.

"Sweety, men are weird. For some reason, I get the feeling he loves you as much as you love him."

"She's good." Thought Inuyasha thought. "Wait, no…err"

"He'll come around Hun, just wait."

"I've been waiting. Waiting three years!" Kagome sniffled. Inuyasha was being flooded with guilt. 

"I am so sorry Kagome," He thought to himself, "but, Kikyo sacrificed her life for me. I promised her."

"But I told him I would stick by him and I have been and will continue to." Kagome declared. Inuyasha was most definitely glad to hear that. 

"Here's the dentist."

"Oh, wonderful." Kagome replied dryly. Inuyasha smelled fear on her.

"What the hell? What does this dentist do to people?" Inuyasha thought.

Well, that's chapter one. I should have chap 2 up soon, I just need to type it up. Thanx for reading!


	2. Ramen and Laughing Gas

Hello again! I would just like to explain a few things before we start this chapter's safari. I know that laughing gas at the dentist doesn't last that long and it just kinda makes you dopey and fell like your spinning or find alligators from the dots on the ceiling... or at least, that's what I did. But come on, who knows how it would affect a dog hanyou? (Kinda like in Legally Blond 2 - very ashamed to say I have seen it- when one argument for not testing on animals is because it affects them differently. Of course, in that movie, they also have congress reading aloud warm-fuzzies, but whatever) Also, it's my story so if I want, I can make 2+2 = fish as well as change the affects of laughing gas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. ::tear::

Chapter 2: Ramen and Laughing Gas

Kagome and her mother left the car and went up three floors until they reached the dentist's office. Inuyasha followed close, but not too closely, behind. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi waited for Kagome's name to be called. Inuyasha waited outside the door. As soon as Kagome's name was called, they got up and went through a door. Inuyasha followed to make sure they didn't hurt a hair on his precious Kagome's head. He tracked her scent to a room and waited outside. He soon realized that the dentist really was just cleaning her teeth and Kagome was just a silly girl to be afraid. So, he decided to explore things a little bit. In almost every room people sat with his or her mouths wide open. Then he smelled something odd and followed the smell to a room filled to the brim with tanks and masks. He stepped inside and closed the door. He started playing with the knobs like a little kid, until all of them were turned on. Unfortunately, with and door closed and bad ventilation, the room soon filled with laughing gas.

"I feel dizzy." Inuyasha said to himself and sat down. That didn't help at all though so he stumbled back down to the car and climbed into the back seat and starred at the ceiling. Then the car started slowly spinning. He was so engrossed in the turning vehicle that he barely noticed Kagome's voice thanking the dentist, but it was Kagome, so even drugged, he did. He also barely noticed the car moving or the entire trip back to the Higurashi Shrine for he had found some fascinating line on his left hand. As soon as they reached their destination Inuyasha decided to go back to the Feudal Era, but, first, he was hungry. So, as sneakily as someone high on laughing gas could be, Inuyasha crept into Kagome's kitchen, sniffing around for the pantry. His extra keen senses son brought him to a door, which he tore down off its hinges. Before him he beheld the most beautiful sight a hungry and drugged Inuyasha could imagine: boxes upon boxes of… RAMEN!!

Finally, it had been long enough since Kagome's dentist appointment to eat something.

"I am absolutely famished." She said cheerily and headed to the kitchen. When she saw the pantry door, she came to a screeching halt.

"Oh my god." She said slowly, then, "OH MY GOD! Mom! We've been robbed, robbed of all our…" Kagome's fear changed into confusion as she realized what was missing. "…Ramen?" And then confusion changed to anger. "That little…" Kagome hissed as she stormed out the kitchen door and towards the well.

Meanwhile, Kagome's mom was left in utter shock and starring first at her daughter, then at the torn down pantry door and boxes of food strewn about.

Usually, when Inuyasha did something stupid, Kagome didn't know weather to hug him or kill him Of course, then again, he usually did it very innocently. Oh and usually it didn't cause serious property damage. So, this time Kagome had no qualms about what she was going to do this time. That's right, sit sit sit. 

How to properly punish Inuyasha:

1. "Sit" until the cows come home.

2. When cows come home, then send them back out again

3.When Inuyasha asks if cows come home yet, deny it

4."Sit" some more

5.Rinse

6.Repeat if necessary

Muttering to herself, Kagome climbed out of the well.

The first thing she saw was Sango, Miroku, and Shippo standing and looking at something.

"Hey guys! I'm back! Have you seen Inuyasha? I need to talk to him." Slowly they all nodded in unison. That's when Kagome noticed the curious look they all wore.

Then she turned and saw the most disturbing thing in her short life: Inuyasha… in a field… prancing… with wildflowers on his head.

"What is he doing?" She asked.

"I don't know," replied Miroku. "He just came out of the well, ate a few boxes of ramen, made some flower crowns, put one on, and, well, started prancing… and singing." Kagome simply couldn't handle the image in front of her. She sat down hard and burst into hysterical laughter. Soon Sango, then Shippo, and finally Miroku could no longer control themselves and joined in the laughter.

Inuyasha skipped over to them all and yelled, "Wait!" They looked up. "I am Kouga!!"

And at that Inuyasha started spinning in circles and running around saying, "Grrrrr…"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome requested, hoping to stop the Kouga impression before other, more embarrassing qualities emerged.

Inuyasha stopped spinning, stood up rail straight and started strutting, flipping his hair over his shoulder periodically. Then he pulled out the Tetsaiga and yelled, "I am the great El Fluffico! No man or woman alive can combat my pink eye-shadow and fur combo!" Miroku, no longer afraid of dying from his wind-tunnel, but from laughter instead, yelled, "Kikyo!"

"Oh! An easy one," Inuyasha said and flopped onto the ground pretending to be dead. He then started saying his (Kikyo's) eulogy. "Here lies Kikyo. She was a spiteful bitch and we're all glad she's dead."

"Yay!" yelled Kagome.

"And about time." Whispered Sango to her. "Jaken!" She yelped.

Inuyasha got down on his knees and started running as best he could, though he did fall from time to time, yelling, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Then he turned and came face to face with the real Jaken.

"When I said Jaken, I meant he's here." Sango explained.

"Hmph." Snorted Jaken.

"Hmph." Inuyasha imitated.

"Stop it!" Jaken stamped his foot.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha stamped his knee.

"But I'm not doing anything!"

"But I'm not doing anything!"

By this time Sango, Miroku, and Kagome had switched from rolling-on-the-floor laughter mode to silent-because-we-can-no-longer-breath laughter mode.

Then, off in the forest, they heard a sniffling. Upon closer examination they could see that Rin, thoroughly disturbed by the sight of her and Inuyasha's mocking of Sesshoumaru, had burst into tears. Now, mind you, this in itself was not too funny (ok, maybe a little), but it was Sesshoumaru's frantic reaction that sent everyone into hysterics once again. Sesshoumaru hugged the girl tightly and cooed softly before noticing that everyone was staring at him. He quickly dropped Rin and stood up straight. With one last worried glance back at Rin, he made his way into the clearing.

Inuyasha skipped up to Rin. Pulling out a flower-chain necklace, he said, "don't worry, I made extras." and put one on her head. 

Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword.

"Oooooo! Shiny!" Inuyasha exclaimed and put a flower chain on it too.

"Rin, stay back." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Sticking up for your woman I see."

"Eww, pedophile." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I would never sink so low as to fall in love with a human, unlike some of us here." Sesshoumaru declared defensively.

"Ok, so tell me this. You wouldn't sink to loving a human, but your not above wearing pink eye shadow. True?" Inuyasha looked thoughtfully at his older brother.

"I do not wear pink eyeshadow."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Did he steal any of your makeup?"

"No," she responded, "I don't wear any here. It is just to difficult."

Sesshoumaru nodded understandingly. Inuyasha and company raised their eyebrows. Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted from side to side before straightening up, trying to regain some dignity.

"Inuyasha, I will let you live today. You are not in your right state of mind." Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and turned back into the forest.

"Thank you very much for the necklace!" Rin called from somewhere in the woods.

"That girl is just too cute!" Kagome exclaimed and turned to Inuyasha, only to find him sprawled on the ground and dead to the world. 

"Well that ends my fun." Kagome pouted.

"Nah! We could just poke at him with sticks." Miroku offered, passing them out.

"Yay!" Shippo said, happy to be able to get back at Inuyasha for all the times he had been mean to him.

So everybody sat in a circle, with their sticks, around Inuyasha as if he were a camp fire.

"So what else happened while I was gone?"

Poke.

"Nothing really"

Poke.

"No demons?"

Poke.

Poke.

"Nope."

Poke

... ...

Poke.

... ...

... ...

Poke.

"Heehee..."

Yay! End chapter 2! Ok, I hope that wasn't too random for y'all. I also hope you found the impressions as funny as my friends did although I think you really have to see them for the full effect. Now I have a dilemma and I am going to ask my readers for advise. I have three choices:

1. End the story here. It remains funny.

2. Continue story. It will now become serious. I am really afraid the transition will just be too rough. I have part 2 written but the mood is completely different and I think I could easily make it a separate story.

3. Comprimise and do more funny chaps and post part two as a separate story.

Please help!!!

To Elf: Thank you so much for reviewing! You were my first reviewer EVER! That is a really good idea. I might use that! 


	3. And Now For Something Completely Differe...

I'm finally back! Yay! ::happy dance:: Ok, before you start, the next few chapters, in my opinion, are not as good as the first two. But then again, I also worked on those two for about 6 months before posting them and redid them about three times. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Once I get back to school and have nothing better to do in class then think of new ideas, I might put out an edited version which will hopefully be funnier. Or just have better new chappies. I really don't know, but I will redeem myself!!! Somehow, someday! And on that day we shall all cheer. That is to say, me Denise, Luke and Meg and Jake (the people in my head) (and Denise's teddy bear Spike) will. Huzzah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or Kenshin. Or Lemon Heads. Or Skittles. Or Junior Mints. But I DO own popcorn. In fact, I am eating some now! Munch munch.

Chapter 3: And Now for Something Completely Different -- Inuyasha's Random Dream

Inuyasha walked around in a haze of smoke. Where was he? For that matter, where was everyone else?

"If those bastards abandoned me they are in for it!" He growled.

Soon, he sighed. Walking around aimlessly was boring. And he was hungry. And he was thirsty. And he had to go to the bathroom. "Are we there yet?" he whined.

"Inuyasha!!" a voice cried out from the curtain of gray.

"Kagome!" He yelled back, because she was of course the only person in the world who knew his name, and ran forward, heading toward the voice. "Where are you?" Slowly, the smoke turned into a theme park filled with lights, people, and carnies. 

"Hello Inuyasha." a voice said. Inuyasha looked around but did not see anyone talking to him. "Down here." Inuyasha looked down and around. He saw a small man with red hair in pink trying to win a woman a stuffed teddy bear. Inuyasha strode over to him.

"Did you call me?" Inuyasha grunted.

The man turned around and looked confused, "Oro?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha replied and turned around. Before him was a herd of horses, whirling around in a circle. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Die evil demons!!" He charged. His claws slashed at the brightly colored creatures but their flesh wouldn't give. He jumped on one and clung on for dear life. It just kept spinning! "What the fuck kind of demons are these??" Then he stopped and thought for a moment, yes thought. "Wait, this is kind of fun. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEE!"

After a little while, the herd of horses got to a stop. Inuyasha staggered off the possessed and very vibrant demon. "You may win this time, but we will meet again!" He yelled back at it. Wow, he was dizzy, and little nauseated. He definitely needed some food.

But first things first. Who had been talking to him? Inuyasha once again started wandering. He needed to get out of there soon. The noise was starting to hurt his ultra sensitive ears which did little to help his spinning head. He looked out over the rides and saw a forest. That would be perfect. He could get some sleep, a cool refreshing drink, and finally water the flowers. Now if only the herd of squids would stop following him.

"Yo! Inuyasha!" a squid wearing glasses and a bowtie came forward.

"Did you just say 'Yo'?"

"I've come to help you find you friends." the squid replied.

"Are you one of Naraku's evil spawn things?" Inuyasha whipped out the Tetsaiga.

"Uh... no." he looked confused.

"'cause you know, they all have that weird habit of saying 'Yo'."

He raised an eyebrow "...right." 

Inuyasha glared at the poor squid. Then his tummy rumbled. And on went the light bulb.

***************

Inuyasha loved calamari. From his perch here in the tree, it was perfect. He wondered why he didn't have it more often. Oh well, he had lots of leftovers. He put all of the previously stated leftovers in a doggy bag, laughed at the irony of the name, and started walking again. He was supposed to search for something... but what? He shrugged .

Soon, he came across a house. It was a cute little cottage in the forest. He could just walk on by and leave it alone, but that would be too simple. SO, in he walked.

"Hmmmm... I feel... short." Inuyasha thought out loud. He walked over to a mirror. "Oh my god! I'm a pup again!... Cool!"

He heard a familiar voice yell from another room.

"Die dollies die!!"

Inuyasha gasped. "No! Sesshoumaru stop!" And ran his adorable little kid self into his room. Inside, an adolescent Sesshoumaru held a blowtorch in one hand and a plastic doll in the other.

Meanwhile, with the others not in the land of dreams and calamari...

Poking Inuyasha had started to get a little boring. He had been sleeping for two hours now and the light was quickly disappearing.

"I am so glad I brought a camera with me in my bag." Kagome laughed evilly and poked Inuyasha yet again. She couldn't wait for her pictures to be developed so that she would forever have the image of Inuyasha sprawled passed out with flowers in his hair to worship forever and ever and ever.

"No! Sesshoumaru stop!" Inuyasha suddenly cried.

"What in the world?" Kagome jumped. Everyone gathered around closer to hear what would happen.

"Melting my dollies will not make you cool!" Inuyasha whined in a high pitched manner.

For the second time in one day, everyone broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Sesshoumaru, you know that the tea party is only for me and Kagome!"

"Pardon me Kagome. Pass the popcorn?" Miroku inquired. Kagome got out the courtesy cups and poured some for Miroku.

"Skittles anyone?" She offered.

"Me!"

"Do you have any Lemon Heads?"

"Sure Sango! Here you go Kirara. Catnip! Miroku, you want any candy?" 

"No thank you, the popcorn is enough."

"Ok! And I think I will have Junior Mints. " 

"Stop melting Kagome's Head!"

Kagome turned around, "huh?"

"Just the crazy one twitching on the ground." Miroku replied, pointing to Inuyasha.

"Oh."

"No! Kagome does NOT look better with only one limb." Inuyasha stamped his foot.

"Ow!!" Shippo cried, having received a kick in the nose.

Inuyasha rolled over onto his side, frowning. "Hey, just because you stopped melting her, does not mean you can use my doll for target practice with your whip!"

"There are no monkeys in the backyard!!"

"Ooooo... this fork fits perfectly into this outlet.... ouch!"

"I'm telling dad!"

"No! You killed Kagome! You reduced her to one limb, then SLICED her to death!" Inuyasha stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

"I HATE YOU SESSHOUMARU!!!"

"Wow, this explains a lot." Miroku remarked. Sango, Kagome and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if he has a Kikyo doll?" Shippo asked innocently.

"I hope Sesshoumaru melts her." Kagome hissed.

Kagome leaned over. "Melt Kikyo. Melt Kikyo."

They all leaned in in anticipation.

"...damn...blowtorch...stopped working." Inuyasha groaned. 

Kagome tried again, "Crush Kikyo. Crush Kikyo."

Inuyasha looked distressed. "No."

"Come on. Give into the peer pressure! Kill the damn doll!"

"NO."

They all leaned back. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"At least she wasn't invited to the tea party." Sango put in.

Inuyasha groaned again and started stretching.

"Aww..." They all said in disappointment.

"Ow, my head!" Inuyasha reached up and put his hand on his head. He touched something and looked confused. "What? Why is there a flower in my hair?"

"Its a long story. Here, have some popcorn."

See what I mean? But I shall strive to improve! I need help!! (Well, that's not anything new.) So, in case you didn't notice, pretty much everyone said choice 3. Soon I will be posting my new story. Its serious and REALLY sappy though. It's the one I write when I am in Gloomy Teenager With No Life mode. And i am a sucker for any sort of fluff. Except for the fluff in Star Wars 2. That fluff just made me feel violated and dirty. For it t'was FAKE FLUFF!!! This story is when I am in Two Year Old With No Outlet mode. ::giggles:: It's really fun! In conclusion, Please Review!!!! I beggeth of thou! 

To all my reviewers:

I love you all! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I really hope you weren't too disappointed by my newest edition. Seriously, I was really touched my all your nice and sometimes hilarious words. Although, I am still having nightmares of SiriousB1 chasing me with a stick. And if those cows now what's good for them, they haven't come home yet.

Thanx a ton!!

p.s. Jessie - you are ALWAYS in a weird mood. That's why your my friend! (And because your computer is better then mine.) But I'm not using you! ::Big fake grin::

Review!!!!!!!


	4. Answer My Question!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. But I do own a penny! Go me!

Chapter 4 - Answer My Question!!!!

"Ok, Inuyasha. Tell me the last thing you remember." Miroku folded his hands in a thoughtful manner.

"First, why do I hurt all over?" Inuyasha winced.

"Oh! That's because we have been poking you with sticks. Well, we _were _poking you until you started rambling about your tea party with Kagome and Sesshoumaru and his whip." Shippo enlightened him.

Inuyasha shuddered at the mentioning of the evil TEA PARTY FROM HELL!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA HAA HAA!!! (authoress looks around -- "right") "Ok, I remember following Kagome through the well to see what the dentist was and because she was a bitch --"  
"SIT!!"

"...ow." Inuyasha slammed to the ground. "I wish Sesshoumaru had really melted you!"

"What I want to know is why you had a doll named after me in the first place!"

"NO REASON YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"SIT!"

"Anyway, Inuyasha. Where were you in telling us what you remember?" Miroku cut in, seeing the homicidal look in the wounded animal's eyes. 

Still glaring at Kagome, "Well, I hid in the back of her car and heard some VERY interesting stuff."

Kagome gasped and stood up, fire appearing behind and around her. "You---! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT (breath) SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT (breath) SITSITSITSITSITSIT (breath) SIIIIIIIIT!" Then stalked off muttering under her breath.

"Damn Wench."

"Sit!" Kagome yelled from a distance.

Meanwhile, Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat back and watched the show. Kirara would have also, but she was busy with the catnip and the techno music in her head.

"Wow, I never knew Kirara could break dance." Shippo noted. "Or do the robot."

"Ya, me neither." Sango added.

Miroku shrugged, "You learn something new everyday."

"Hello! I was talking!" Inuyasha yelled, noticing his audience shift to the kitty cat busting some moves in the clearing. "No ever listens to me."

Shippo grinned. "Nope!"

"Would someone please tell me WHY I HAVE FLOWERS IN MY HAIR?????" Inuyasha shouted, feeling his masculinity shrink at the very thought of his current hair-do. 

"Point and laugh!" A booming voice from the heavens commanded.

"Yes sir!" Responded Miroku. And, always a man who follows where the spirit moves him, extended his finger. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Then, just to elaborate on the gesture, he got up and ran around in circles, waving his hands wildly.

"Uh, Hoshi-sama?"

Miroku ran over to Sango and got on his knees before her, all ready for story time. "Yes?"

Sango tenderly took Miroku's hand then screamed. "Calm down!!"

Miroku looked around at where he was and what he was doing. "Uh, right." He sat down abruptly, on his derriere this time (not his knees) but not before sticking out his finger and saying, "Heehee."

Sango gave him a stern look.

"Hey! He told me to!" Miroku said, pointing to the sky. 

Sango's eyes suddenly widened, gave Miroku a death stare. 

Slap! 

"Maybe, but he never told you to do THAT!"

Miroku rubbed the red handprint on his face, smiling slightly to himself. "Anyway, to summarize Inuyasha, us mere mortals really don't know the cause, all we know is that you came here, sat down, ate ramen, made flower chains, mocked a lot of people and then passed out drunk again. Too much sake?"

"I only remember the car ride to the dentist and a funny smelling room and..." Inuyasha remembered what Kagome had told her mom.

__

"He's well, stubborn and mean to me and over protective and argumentative" Inuyasha didn't like the way this was going. "but, but…"

"But?" 

"But he's also really sweet and kind and caring and his being protective can be nice and well, his physical appearance isn't anything to scoff at." Kagome blushed.

"It sounds to me like you really love him."

Inuyasha stood up suddenly. He really needed to think.

END CHAPTER FOUR!! I know I have had very little fluff and I am very sorry. But fear not gentle viewers, it is coming! And it shall be so fluffy that... that... ummmm... all the fluff will congregate until it becomes a huge soft teddy bear from South Africa? Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to get something up.

(AN Just be happy Inuyasha that it was just flowers and not butterfly clips and nail polish and lipstick -- sorry, inside joke I was required to put in or else my friend Jessie would go all ax murderer on me and that's kinda scary. Then again, she's always kinda scary... I mean come on. She keeps her ax in her jeep!)\

But anyway, next Chapter -- Inuyasha's deep thoughts and the rave in cat's head.

Thanx to my (sniff) 2 reviewers. 

Autumn - I will be sure to put in more Inu + Kag cuz you are totally right. Thanks for reminding me!! Thank you for being the only person I don't talk to everyday to review chap 3. You made me keep going! Thanx!

Jessie - Rule #? Real men wear pink! (What web site did I get that from. How would you know, I was online during Photo Sem. Researching pictures.. of course not Kenshin. Right.) Ya Denise has a teddy bear! Jake told her to name it Spike. Jake can be kinda mean. And what other story? The serious one? That one's already overstuffed with fluff. I need help with this one! Silly Rabbit.

Anyway y'all. PLEASE REVIEW!! Pretty please with sugar and a cherry and chocolate syrup and peanuts (except for people allergic to peanuts) on top? Even if you don't review, thanx for checking out my story! Bye-bye!


	5. I Know How She Feels Now What About Me?

Hello! And welcome to the next chapter! First of all, I would just like to apologize for this taking _forever_ to come out. As Jacques in Finding Nemo would say, I am ashamed. Once school started I somehow acquired a life, which is really scary because it has never happened to me before, and I had no time to write (except what teachers made me write). Second, I feel really bad because this chapter is not as funny as the others are. I had to add some serious things. But my friend Jessie and I, along with Foofoo and Dashimoto (my pinkies) and George (my middle finger – but don't get him wrong. He is really a very sweet and sensitive person who enjoys listening to other's problems.) are working hard to give your funny bone an exorcise in the next chapter. And last, but most definitely not least, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thanks sooo much for reading it!

Chapter 5: I Know How She Feels... Now What About Me??

Once Inuyasha entered the solace of the forest, his mind started to wander.

Was what Kagome said true? Was he that mean to her? But really, why should he care? True, she could be useful, but that was all she meant to him…sure… that sounds good.

"It sounds to me like you really love him." Echoes of Kagome's mom's voice pierced his thoughts like an arrow.

__

"If the way Kagome treats me is love, I don't want to see her hate!" He muttered to himself. "That's not true." He reminded himself. Time after time she had cared for him and worked to be with him. In fact, she was one of the nicest people he knew. And he did name a dolly after her.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Such thoughts about having a dolly and flowers in his hair caused him to feel his very balls shrivel up and die. Inuyasha shuddered. How in the world did Sesshoumaru go around wearing makeup and yet still be a man?

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess he is just _REALLY_ secure with his manhood." He continued pacing, working his way deeper into the forest.

He had to admit to himself; every time she left he wanted her back as quickly as possible. Not because he wanted to find jewel shards, but because he downright missed her. That was also why he followed her down the well from time to time. Inuyasha smiled slightly and thought to himself, "Finally I realize it, that I am in love with Kagome." So what was keeping him from her?

"Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered.

****

Kagome stormed off in to the forest. How dare he? That no good, ground smelling, truffle foraging ass! How dare he act like she was his property, like he could follow her wherever she went. And then he tells her that he likes it when she is around, but then why does he yell at her? Why does he turn away from her?

"Kikyo" Kagome spat with malice. "I fail to see why some DEAD bitch keeps us a part. It is NOT his fault she decided to follow him into death. It was her choice after all. And anyway, it was Naraku who killed her. Geez! That woman's denser then Koga!

(Somewhere off in the distance, Both Kikyo and Kouga sneezed and a hawk picked up a random rabbit. Silly Rabbit. Trix are for kids.)

"And Inuyasha!" She continued. "Because of him I am missing Kirara hopped up on catnip... Bastard." She plunked down beside Goshinboku and leaned back, thinking of Buyo. "Heehee, Buyo on catnip."

Kagome sighed and looked up. The sun was finally setting on this horrible yet hilarious day. She closed her eyes and smiled at the pictures flooding her memory. Inuyasha pinned to the Goshinboku… Inuyasha picking her up bridal style in order to protect her and then continuing to hold her after the danger had passed…. Inuyasha slowly being bled to death by the Peach Man during the new moon and yet only thinking of her safety… Buyo moon walking after raiding the catnip… The first time she rubbed Inuyasha's ears…

And, of course, the first and only kiss they had ever shared. Kagome blushed at the thought of it. True, she kissed him in order to return him to his hanyou form since he was full demon. But hadn't he kissed her back?

******

Well? Hadn't he? The thought ran through Inuyasha's head like a hamster on a wheel: never ending, and yet too entranced to just stop. Didn't he kiss her back? Back her kiss he didn't? T'ndid eh ssik reh kcab? Kcab reh ssik eh t'ndid? Où est mes pieds?! EST-CE QUE VA C'EST CORRECT? POURQUOI JE PARLES EN FRANVAIS? 

_Since when did I know French, even if it is really bad? _Inuyasha thought. But soon, his mind traveled its merry way back to the mental hamster wheel. Wheel of morality, turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn. Somehow since the kiss they had moved on as if nothing had happened. When Kikyo had kissed him he was just shocked, he didn't kiss her back. She was so cold, so dead. 

What did he see in that woman anyway?The entire world pondered, before realizing it really didn't care all that much and turned back to the fascinating pile of mooberry computers the little leprechaun women were build in honor of Sorbet Day and the Great Flamingo God. 

Inuyasha glared at the world around him. "I hate you too." 

"Just remember Inuyasha, when we say we hate you, it really means we love you."

"Right."

And as Inuyasha's mind spun, his feet carried him deeper into the forest and subconsciously to the Goshinboku. 

******

Kagome heard a rustle in the bushes. Her eyebrow shot up. "Is someone there?"

Rustle Rustle

"Hello?" She called a little louder this time.

Rustle… Pause… Rustle

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She screamed, in absolutely no mood for shenanigans. She then picked up a rock and chucked it at the poor little shrubbery.

"Inuyasha! Are you in there? If you are and you're not telling me I am going to SIT!!!"

"What the hell wench? I'm not in the god-damned bush!"

Feeling a wee-bit silly, Kagome stood up and looked around until she saw her poor dog hanyou face-first in the ground becoming very well reacquainted with his friend ants, of course by no choice of his own, but whatever.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He retorted

"I asked first!" She spat back vehemently.

"Why shouldn't I be here?"

"Because _I_ am here, and _I_ am mad at you!"

"Oh! And how was I supposed to know that?"

"You just should have!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So you think that I should have used my all-knowing powers to sense that you were here and not walk this way?"

"YES!"

"Well, I think have more of a right to be here than you because I happened to be pinned to this god-forsaken tree for fifty fucking years, wench!!!"

Kagome spun that around in her head. Eighteen years of looking over the Goshinboku at her family shrine _was_ sorta beaten out by fifty years of being pinned to it. "Well… FINE!" She yelled as she plunked down beside the tall and ancient tree.

"Ya! That's right!" Inuyasha spat and sat, too.

Then silence…

…

…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha finally had calmed down and was ready to talk. He looked over to find Kagome gazing at the newly star filled sky.

"Hm?" She responded, never taking her eyes off the heavens.

Entranced by the sight of Kagome bathed in the peaceful moonlight, Inuyasha felt held in a reverent silence. He had been and still was blessed to have this woman near him for the last three years. He was no longer the lost and angry puppy he had been when they had first met. Without even knowing it, Kagome had tamed him and helped him to start to find that ever-elusive peace within himself.

With a sigh, Kagome tore her eyes away and looked at Inuyasha. "What is it?" She asked gently, having had her anger soothed away by the peacefulness of the beautiful night and Inuyasha's calming presence.

He looked down at the grass and twiddled it with his fingers. "Was… uh… was what you and your mom said on the way to the tooth-man, was it true?"

Though not a surprise, the question still unsettled Kagome. Was this it? Was it time to tell him something she had known for almost two years? Or should she tell an out and out lie in an attempt to protect her pride? But she was sick of deceit. At home in the modern era, her life now was just one big web of lies. She did not want that here in her other home with someone she loved so dearly as Inuyasha. She could just say she didn't remember the conversation Inuyasha was referring, but she did. She remembered it vividly: 

_"What about Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired._

"He's, well, stubborn and mean to me and over protective and argumentative." Kagome responded, "but, but…"

"But?" 

"But he's also really sweet and kind and caring and his being protective can be nice and well, his physical appearance isn't anything to scoff at." Kagome blushed.

"It sounds to me like you really love him." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, watching Kagome turn beat red.

"I can't believe I'm blushing!" Kagome thought "What? Did you think your own mother wouldn't notice?"

"I just wish he felt the same way I did." Kagome muttered.

"Sweety, men are weird. For some reason, I get the feeling he loves you as much as you love him. He'll come around Hun, just wait."

"I've been waiting. Waiting three years!" Kagome sniffled, then declared. "But I told him I would stick by him and I have been and will continue to."

With a deep sigh, she started to speak, "What I said was true, but I do not know if what my mom said was. Do you remember what it was she said?" 

Inuyasha's state of complete and utter happiness upon her confession suddenly turned into nervousness. Still, he felt obligated (for once) to return her act of honesty with another. And although he still kept his eyes glued on the very interesting but increasingly mutilated blades of grass, he silently nodded. 

"Was she right?" Kagome inquired again. She felt the need for him to say it out loud. She reached out her hand, gently turned his head and looked her beloved straight into his golden eyes. "You know how I feel, now what about you?"

Well, that ends this chapter. I will get the next one out as soon as possible. Pinkie swear!! But I have one huge problem. Like the chapters in this story, I have no idea what to do about Kikyo. Ok, I have a few, but I still need help. So please review with comments, suggestions and such. Thanks x 1,000,000!!

To all my reviewers: Thank you!! You make this really worth while. I tried to include more fluff as you can probably tell. I hope I didn't crash and burn at it! You are all so funny too! It's great! I hope to hear from you again soon!


	6. What You Waiting For?

Hi! So… ya. It has definitely been over a year since I said hey to all y'all. :scratches head guiltily: Well, this is pretty much it. I think I might have an epilogue, but seeing as how tings are going, that might take another ten years. Also, if you notice a change in the writing, well it's been about a year since I last updated so I've changed and therefore my writing has too. I apologize and hope it doesn't detract too much from your enjoyment. Soo… here you go!

Disclaimer: Yes, my sanity is gone. No, there is no spoon. Yes, eating yams with a spoon is prefectly normal. No, I do not own Inuyasha and friends (or enemies)

Chapter 6: What You Waiting For?

Silence filled the forest around them. Anxiously, the world waited for Inuyasha's answer. Seconds that seemed like an eternity slowly passed has the heavy quiet continued. Finally Inuyasha opened his mouth and said, "I feel…

…

:wheels slowing turning, turning:

…

pretty?"

Kagome stared dumb-foundedly back at Inuyasha, "You feel _pretty_?"

Inuyasha proudly nodded at his answer-evasion, "And witty."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "And gay?"

"Oh! No! I most definitely do NOT feel gay!"

"Then would you please answer my question?"

Inuyasha looked as innocent as possible, "But I _did_ answer the question."

With a sigh, Kagome turned her back away from Inuyasha. "Fine." She then sniffled and reached to wipe a tear from her face.

"Oh, please, don't cry." Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, he moved forward. Kagome jumped slightly when she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her. She adjusted until she was leaning against his chest.

"Why can't you just share your feelings with me, Inuyasha?" She whispered.

"I… I… I'm afraid." He quietly admitted.

She looked up into his eyes. "Of what?"

"Hurting the ones I love, rejection, failure… and of losing you."

"Inuyasha."

"Because of me Kikyo died and became an undead heinous bitch when before she was kind enough to even forgive such a horrible person as Onigumo. I made her weak, susceptible. She did not deserve that."

"Inuyasha, you have to forgive yourself. And anyway, you yourself know that no matter if she had been weak or not, Naraku would have killed her. He wanted the Shikon no Tama, and you two just became pawns in his sadistic plan." Kagome gazed deep into the golden windows of his soul. "Anyway, never have you failed to keep me alive, as you can plainly see. Don't get me wrong, we've had close calls, but you always come through."

Inuyasha leaned down. "Thank you." He whispered sincerely. Now, they were close enough the in the darkness, Kagome had to struggle to keep his face in focus. Neither of them we doing it on purpose, but the close their souls became, the closer their bodies came, too.

A few little inches away from her, Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome, I'm ready to tell you how I feel." He took a deep breath, "I…

:SNAP:

Inuyasha leapt up protectively, inadvertently sending Kagome backwards with a loud thump. "Who's there!" He demanded. Furious, Kagome rose from the forest floor.

"You know what? That's it! I am sick and tired of our little moments, our bonding (so to speak), being interrupted by sniveling little excuses for demons! Come out here and face me so I can kick your lilly ass!"

"Meep!" A bush cried out. Kagome looked down and parted some branches.

"Shippo!" She cooed. "You poor baby!" Shippo, having been cowering within the confines of the bush, relaxed but right then behind Kagome flames sprung to life. "You are going to DIE!"

Kagome reached into her pocket and took out a two-foot mallet. "It's time to play a little game I like to call… Whack-A-Shippo!" Her eyes wide and red with insanity, Kagome started flung her weapon down at the ground where Shippo had once been shaking in his wee little non-existent boots. But no sooner had he dodged her hammer of destruction than she attacked again.

:POP: Shippo peeped up from within the shrubbery.

:SMASH: Kagome exacted her revenge upon the unsuspecting terrain.

:POP:

:SMASH:

:POP::POP:

:SMASH:

:SMASH:

Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood in one spot looking dumbfoundedly at the scene in front of him. He wasn't surprised that Kagome was attacking Shippo. No, for he himself did the same everyday.

:POP:

What he didn't understand was where the hell that mallet came from. It was true that she had taken it from her pocket, but her entire skirt wasn't two-feet long, much less her pocket.

:SMASH:

Not that he was complaining or anything about the length of her skirt, but wouldn't a mallet be clearly visible? Those pockets couldn't be more than three inches in depth. Two-foot mallet, three-inch pocket.

:POP:

Two-foot mallet

:SMASH:

Three inch pocket

WARNING! WARNING! THINGS DO NOT CUMPUTE!

("Hey Kagome! It that a mallet in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" :SLAP: (it's the Fun With Colons chapter -- heehee))

:POP:

:POP:

…

:POP?

"Too… tired… to .. keep... playing." Finally, Kagome put the mallet back in her pocket (which left Inuyasha even more confused than before) and sat down.

:POP: Shippo peeked his adorable head out of the bushes, thus presenting the perfect opportunity for Inuyasha to take out his frustrations on something soft and fluffy. He grinned evilly.

:SMASH:

:FLY:

:ZOOM:

:SQUAK:

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Where's Shippo?"

"Keh! You're so mean to him, you scared him away!" Inuyasha said wisely as he seated himself next to her.

Kagome cast him a suspicious eye then sighed. "So, where were we? Ah! Yes, you were about to tell me how you feel! OK, spit it out."

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"Good God Inuyasha! Have you ever taken a moment to evaluate the time we spend together? Wait, what am I saying, of course not!" Kagome stood up. "grrrrrrrr… Just think about it! You don't follow Sango around and she's a girl, too! My friends call you my boyfriend. If I so much as look at another man, you kill him… literally! _You_ may be practically immortal, but _I've_ only got 60 or so years yet, so would you please just get on with it?"

Inuyasha imitated a deer in the headlights.  
Kagome pointed a finger at him. "_Don't make me get out the mallet_." She whispered venomously.

Inuyasha glared at her in surrender. That mallet scared the hell out him. "Fine! I love you! You happy now?"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It's not nice to lie like that!"

"Wha! Wench!" Inuyasha stood up and yelled in her face. "I wasn't lying!"

"Well, you don't have to sound so displeased about how you feel!" Kagome stepped closer to him.

"You're the one who made me tell you in the first place!"

"Well, now what are you going to do?" Kagome demanded. "You can't take back what you said."

"Who said I wanted to, wench?"

Kagome opened her mouth in surprise. "you… you don't?"

Inuyasha held her arms and smiled. "Keh, no."

Slowly, Kagome's visage split with a grin. "Oh." She sighed.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Well, _somebody_ better!"

Inuyasha leaned forward. Their eyes locked and for an instant all their problems and obstacles seemed miles away. "I love you." He whispered then touched his weatherworn lips to her soft ones. He kissed her gently at first, then they kissed with all the hunger that had been building for the past three years. When they finally came up for air, Kagome giggled. "I love you, too Inuyasha."

"Awwwww" The shrubbery sighed.

"Shhhhh!"

"Ow!"

Inuyasha looked over at the bushes. Sitting in the midst of the plants, Sango and Miroku smiled innocently.

"Ummm… ten points?" Miroku said.

Taking a break from glaring at his so-called "friends," Inuyasha quickly kissed Kagome one more time, then tore after their small audience.

Smiling contentedly at her love chasing their traveling companions from here to Cairo, Kagome couldn't help but notice the popcorn bag from Miroku and Sango's snoop spot. Looking around, Kagome picked up the snack food and settled down to watch the chase.

THE END!

Well, that's the end! I might repost with revisions, but I promise nothing! Thank you to all the people who encouraged me to keep writing. Because of you guys, I actually came to a semi-conclusive ending to this story! Like I said, I'm hoping for an epilogue, but no promises! Thanx again!


End file.
